A financial device for processing financial businesses includes a media storage device for storing media that are inserted into the financial device. A wide variety of media are used for the financial businesses, and each media may have a different size.
The existing financial device may have a problem in that a stacked state of media is poor while various sizes of media are inserted into and withdrawn from the media storage device in which the media are stored and therefore the media are not normally separated or a jam occurs.
Further, in order to prevent the above problems, the number of media storage devices needs to be increased to cope with the size of each media. In this case, there is a problem in that the overall size of the financial device is getting larger.